The Little Mermaid
by Sapphire-Harp
Summary: This is just a short version of my version of the Little Mermaid in which our main character is faced with a decision....Comments welcome and Criticism as well. I do NOT own the little mermaid and am not doing this for a profit....Merely a fan based story


**This is merely a fan based story worth no profit what so ever for me. This is my first fan writing EVER! So please be kind….But I would still like to hear your feed back! I might add more sometime…But at the time this will have to do…**

It was more than just a coincidence, that day when she saved the prince from what would most likely be his ultimate death. She watched as the princess helped him to his feet, knowing that, as a mermaid she could do nothing to stop this human nature. But, although her lower half was that as a fish, she had a heart of a woman. She knew she loved him, she had too. How else did his face make her chest ache? This led her to do what would be a most definite disgrace to her clan. Her father would be most disappointed, though, the way she felt she was yet to care.

The dark fish gave her a stare, pulling her long human hair behind her shoulders. "So what do you desire sweet mermaid child?"

The young mermaid flinched as the fish laid her fingerlike tentacles on her shoulder. What did she want? Even she herself did not have a clear answer to this. All she truly wanted was to be by _his_ side. The she looked down as the sea witch gave her a silent smirk placing a small vile into her frail hands. "For the price of your voice you may use this, but once you do you may never become a mermaid again, and if your prince happens to marry someone else you will disappear the very next morning. This is my warning."

The mermaid looked down at the vile that lay in her hands before peering up at the sea witch nodding. "I…understand…" She plucked out the small piece of coral that kept the potion secure, quickly bringing it up to her mouth, sipping it feeling her fins separate harshly, and her nostrils give in to the water she had never had to block out before. Her instinct was all that made her kick to the surface, ignoring the pain that shot through her small body as she flung herself onto the shore, closing her eye lids. She ignored the fact that no sound came from her lips as she gasped for air, looking down at her new lower half in awe. She lowered her hand to her legs, rubbing them with her fingers, trying to get used to the feel of skin against skin.

She did this for quite some time, until she heard what was, to her, a roar. She glanced up at the creature above her, its tongue hanging from its mouth which was covered in a thick head of fur. It started licking her shoulder and she slapped at its head frantically. She put her head on what was now her knees, wrapping her arms around them, as if she was putting up a shield. It was only when she heard the roars turn into what she considered a whine that she let her eyes wander over the tip of her knees, viewing the very one whom she had been seeking.

"Ah." He bent down holding out his hand hesitantly. "Are you alright?" He gave a smile although she was shaking, taking off his jacket, placing it over her bare shoulders in the hopes of gaining a bit of trust, unknowingly that he didn't need to. The young girl placed her shaking white hand onto his arm, her wide eyes examining his face as if calculating where she had seen him before. "Here…" He picked her up. "I'm not going to hurt you trust me! I just believe that it is my duty to get you somewhere warm so you may come to your senses." He let the woman lay her head on his shoulder, her long light hair falling over her bare shoulders. He gave her no reason to be afraid.

It had been a little over a month and the young girl was urgently trying to win the princes attention, though, as a prince, he had his duties that he had to attend to that could not include a woman. Those at the castle had tried to get the girl to talk, though unbeknown to them, she could not. She put her head on the arm of the chaise lounge in which they had placed in her room, letting her throbbing legs rest. Her lower half had not gotten used to being a human. She had not been meant to walk on two legs, hence her body was taking it on the defense.

The prince walked in, kneeling beside her. "How about we go for a carriage ride? You have yet to see the kingdom…would you like that?" She looked over at him, nodding, he gave a sigh. "Are you ever going to talk for me?" He put his hand on her cheek as she looked down standing up. "Ah, all in time they say right?" He gave a broad smile, helping her to her feet. "You like nice in these dresses. I'm glad you fit them, less we would have had to rid ourselves of them." He chuckled, walking with her to his horse drawn carriage, holding the door for her as she stepped inside.

They rode a little ways, stopping whenever her eyes brightened and her hand flew to the door. She now sat by him at an oval food counter partaking in a salad, though she personally would rather have had a bit of kelp. She smiled warmly as he spoke, nodding or shaking her head in responses to his questions, sometimes pointing or gesturing when it was required. He finally shook his head once more, taking her hand.

"I met someone, someone whom saved me when I was sure that I had met my doom. Her gentle words revived me whilst I was in such a position and her presence kept my positive. I met her again just the other day and by god, I've asked her to marry me!" The girls eyes widened at the words. _Please!_ She wanted to beg. _Don't do this! I saved you…I love you!_ But she could not. The prince looked at her with worry as a tear fell down her pale cheek. "Are you hurt?" She did not know such words, the only meaning for hurt she had come to learn was physically. Although she was indeed in pain she shook her head, standing to her feet pointing at the carriage. Her hope had dissipated.

The once hopeful mermaid sat at the last chair of the table, barely listening to the chatter around her. Her mind was blank, not knowing what she should think nor feel. She glanced up at her prince, her most beloved, as he smiled, happily rubbing the arm of his soon to be betrothed. Perhaps it was the events that were to take place that day that had her so disheartened? Or perhaps it was the knowledge that her death would be soon to follow that tortured her soul, which she was unsure.

The day passed quickly for her. Vows, which meanings she did not know were promised while all the while she stood in her silent pain. She felt her legs start to give into the pain that she had been ignoring for such a long while. _Please…_The only word she knew she could plead left her silent lips, with only the air between them hearing it. She was unable to speak, to tell her prince how she felt about him, and this tortured her. She watched him kiss his princess, holding her breath while the two danced merrily, celebrating with his kingdom, all the while leaving the girl to suffer herself.

The night went by just as fast as the day had, all had retired to their beds while she still sat by the sea, knowing that this was where she would rather die, then up alone in a room. Her eyes met tails that flipped from the water, looking down at the eyes that matched hers.

"Sister!" The pleading voices of her dearest siblings fell upon her ears. She looked at the dagger that her sisters held securely in their hands, tilting her head questionably when it was thrust towards her grasp. "Please take this!" She did as she was asked looking at the blade still with much question in her glance.

"Sister…For the price of our long hair the sea witch has bestowed on us the secret for breaking the spell that lies over your voice and your fins! All that you must do in order to not disappear on this night is kill the prince! After you carry out this task you may return home to Alantica with us and live out your long life!"

The mermaid looked down before shaking her head.

"Why??" The sisters asked as sorrow filled their voices. "Why?!"

_Why? Because I will be much sadder…than if I died myself. I am very happy that he looks so happy so I…_Her eyes shut as she placed her hands over her weeping eyes letting the dagger fall into the water as her sisters departed. _Is this love too?_

The next morning the prince walked to the deck, looking at the florescent dress that lay on the dock. His new wife walked out beside him, peering at the water below. "Have you ever seen a more beautiful shoreline?" She asked, placing her head on her husband's shoulder as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No, I don't believe I have.


End file.
